russelfandomcom-20200213-history
"Janella in Wonderland" is Now One of IBC's Biggest Moneymakers
February 21, 2014 A teen star princess Janella Salvador as the primetime princess completes the Kapinoy triumvirate of the local soap operas on IBC, with the child star wonder Mutya Orquia (Carita de Angel), Superstar Circle grand winner-turned-Kapinoy primetime prince Freddie Gutierrez (Janella in Wonderland) and the queen of Philippine soap opera Claudine Barretto, the primetime king Dingdong Dantes and the box-office action star Raymart Santiago (Your Heart, My Love) began airing its original prime-time successful drama series. Philippine TV is a three-way game as third player of The Kapinoy Network IBC, the broadcast landscape by the two giant stations in coveted Top 20 slots of TV programs in terms of viewership ratings to be in line with its rival networks like ABS-CBN and GMA-7. It seems that''' is now fight in terms of primetime TV series. The concert TV specials ''Superstars with the Champions'', a concert special featuring the Kapinoy singing champions like a singing superstars such as Anja Aguilar, Sam Concepcion, Nikki Bacolod, Marvin Ong, Cayleen Villamor, Veejay Aragon, Anne Bernardo, Ronald Humrang, Aria Clemente and Greggy Santos. Braving through a primetime block composed of drama and fantasy series, '''IBC will attempt to change the landscape of Philippine programming with Janella in Wonderland. The Kapamilya and Kapuso networks were offering different TV series from teleserye, fantaserye, telenovela and Koreanovela, The Kapinoy Network is now competing and fighting pitted against Primetime Bida and Telebabad via their PrimeTastik to catch up with leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA. Starting this Monday, IBC-13 is now offering a new soap operas TV series on primetime. These Kapinoy primetime hits are the inspirational fantaserye Carita de Angel, a phenomenal hit mermaid tale fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, the primetime soap hit teleserye Your Heart, My Love, a hit telenovela La Madrastra and a hit Koreanovela My Love Patzzi that set the trend of Asian dramas. IBC Board of Directors executives recently attested to the unprecedented sucess of the country's number 1 phenomenal primetime hit mermaid fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, one of the network's original concept programs as boost a ratings performance of the network contributed in growth of airtime revenues began in January conquered the list of Twitter’s nationwide trending topics, has in the Top 20 and fighting head to head in the double-digit-ratings game with ABS-CBN's and GMA's weeknight primetime shows. “Teen star Janella Salvador’s fantasy series is turning out to be the biggest surprise phenomenal hit,” remarked Mr. Laurenti Dyogi, IBC’s head of entertainment and creative production for chief entertainment content officer continues to capture the hearts of primetime TV viewers nationwide. In an effort to overhaul its programming. The result were three program blocks: Anime Kapinoy, Have a Tanghali, HapoNation, PrimeTastik and Panalo Weekend. This innovative and creative programming approach as several of its programs among the Top 30 in the survey of Kantar Media ratings. Under Canoy, Roa and Cruz, IBC tried to compete against more established powers ABS-CBN and GMA with the result of generating revenues as IBC′s own hit teleseryes (Before I Fall in Love, Carita de Angel, Janella in Wonderland and Your Heart, My Love) even made noise in the teleserye wars. She was invited by the managemenr of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation-Channel 13 to express its appreciation for her widely-acclaimed fantaserye which has a revenues for the sequestered TV station. Just 7 weeks after debuting as the first fantasy drama series on Philippine television Janella in Wonderland surged to the top of the ratings, pushing aside a rival network Honesto and Adarna. Dyogi is convinced that IBC, which Canoy and Roa acquired in 2010, has made a huge impact and that giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7 were also doing its own effects. According to president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, advertising revenues show signs of strengthening in the year because of the network’s top-rating television shows like Janella in Wonderland. She said, “We’re also experiencing double-digit growth in terms of airtime starting November.” This can be viewed as a significant leap for IBC because it shows that the network is indeed a strong third contender and that it is attracting more viewers who welcome IBC's Filipino programming innovations that is very different from the shows of the two giant networks. Among the expected well-wishers of the teen star princess is a movie actress and Channel 13 vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz who has been credited for bringing Janella in Wonderland and other fantasy series here. Janella in Wonderland had been among Top 20 shows in Mega Manila since its launch just last January. It's pilot and charming superstars captured it to the status it currently holds in the Pinoy fantasy lovers' hearts. From its consistent high national TV ratings in phenomenal success, Janella in Wonderland truly conquered the nation as proven by its top trending topics on Twitter and Facebook almost every night; fans of mall tours; best-selling official soundtrack and merchandise; and numerous magazine covers. Salvador now hailed as the country's newest fantaserye princess and the phenomenal teen star princess of primetime TV introducing a mermaid character to the Filipino audience. IBC Board of Directors and management is said to be very happy with their fantasy opera. It’s rating well and gaining more viewers every prime-time. IBC execs are also very satisfied with the way Joyce E. Bernal is directing each episode. At the contract signing of a teen star Janella Salvador, she changed upon IBC’s entertainment head Laurenti Dyogi. Are they satisfied with the way their Anime Kapinoy, Have a Tanghali, HapoNation, PrimeTastik, Gabi ng Impormasyon and Panalo Weekend campaigns for their new weekend, daytime and primetime shows are doing well. The series of specials on the stars of the phenomenal Koreanovela My Love Patzzi and their visits to Manila. With its impressive fantasy, adventure, emermaid and love stories, cast, locations and musical score, The soap fantasy series top-billed by a teen star princess Janella Salvador mark on the acting as she is set the primetime leads acting on primetime is a certified Kapinoy as her lead role character Janella Bernardo, an ordinary girl of the mermaid tale princess for the sea that featuring Janella's teen drama, fantasy, magical girl and romance in one fantaserye on primetime TV, pitting it against the the rival networks for the fantasy drama soar high in the ratings game which of their new shows are his personal favorites. "We'll put fantaseryes on primetime. It's a strategic move on our part," Cruz says. Admitted that the show is now raking in millions in advertising revenue for IBC, when t he earnings have prompted the network to put the show in a primetime slot. Besides, IBC was more focused on localizing and giving more attention to local programs. Cruz reveals that IBC is currently forumulating a soap operas and fantasy series as well as its drama anthologies, local sitcoms, children's programs, the Viva Tagalog blockbuster movies, musical variety shows, game shows, reality shows, animes, telenovelas, asianovelas and sports programs. “Oh yes, we’re very happy because the ratings are constantly improving and on the rise. Si Mutya Orquia in Carita de Angel, Janella Salvador in Janella in Wonderland and Claudine Barretto, Dingdong Dantes and Raymart Santiago in Your Heart, My Love, you can see na happy at tuwang-tuwa sila sa ginagawa nila and you can feel this as you watch their shows. Ang Sic O'Clock News Naman and Ghost Busters on Monday nights, an original telemovie (made-for-TV movies) 13 Original Movie is on Tuesdays, the PBA basketball games on Wednesday and Friday nights, and I Will Be Here and Shake, Rattle and Roll naman on Thursday nights are game-changers kasi sila ang once-a-week drama shows on the air. We expect naman to zoom to the greatest heights overnight, we think we’re building up our own audience.” Janella she marke the splash of island, beach and the swimming of girl will deliver strong ratings during weekdays and provide further lift to the ratings of our weekday shows. Assured that The Kapinoy Network will come up with more quality shows like the fantasy series Janella in Wonderland to provide the viewers more exciting on TV. Janella also the mainstay performer of Sunday musical variety show It's Partytime. IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa said they’re on right track with the programming changes they made. “I’m personally very happy for our superstars, they’re all very cooperative, puro magagaling sila, and we’re really proud of them and our high quality shows,” he says. “Our goal is to have something different to offer to the Filipino audiences and we’re glad viewers are taking notice of that.” With its impressive launch, Janella in Wonderland consistently ranked the #1 fantaserye on its timeslot and has become such a huge hit that it set a trend in phenomenal fantasy series on rival networks completes a new trio of #1 shows on IBC′s PrimeTastik lineup. The child star wonder Mutya Orquia's #1 inspirational fantasy Carita de Angel aired at 5:45pm. Express Balita is the undisputed #1 primetime news program anchored by the formidable news anchors Henry Omaga-Diaz, Snooky Serna and Anthony Pangilingan at 6:30pm continues to dominated rivals of the newscast TV Patrol and 24 Oras. Queen of Philippine soap opera Claudine Barretto, Kapinoy primetime king Dingdong Dantes and action star Raymart Santiago's his melodrama soap opera Your Heart, My Love also became the #1 hit teleserye on its timeslot at 9:30pm, a hit primeyime telenovela La Madrastra at 10:00pm starring the Mexican star actress Victoria Ruffo and a hit Koreanovela My Love Patzzi starring Jang Nara at 10:30pm. Meanwhile, Janella in Wonderland continues to perform in the ratings game garnered by the well-loved Kapinoy fantaserye. Based on the latest data of Kantar Media last Monday (November 4), the fantasy drama series is now of the top spot of the country’s top overall TV programs with 35.1% national TV rating, or 15 points higher than its rival ABS-CBN's Honesto with 32.4% and GMA's Adarna with only 17.8%. “'IBC' has already beginning in the winning weekends, it has especially on weeknights with Carita de Angel, Express Balita, Janella in Wonderland, Sic O'Clock News Naman, Ghost Busters, 13 Original Movie, I Will Be Here, Shake, Rattle and Roll, PBA, Your Heart, My Love, La Madrastra and My Love Patzzi. The addition of Janella in Wonderland makes IBC truly the network to watch. It’s any programmers dream to have primetime stars are Mutya Orquia, Janella Salvador, Claudine Barretto, Dingdong Dantes and Raymart Santiago in one network and on one weeknight. Despite having such big name superstars our prmetime lineup is that the three primetime seryess are also focused on the audience, the shows all shine the spotlight on the people,” said IBC chairman Eric Canoy and executive vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz. Directed by the award-winning director Joyce E. Bernal and written by Joel Mercado, Janella Salvador's leading men are the two Kapinoy actors like the Kapinoy primetime leading men Freddie Gutierrez (Freddie Agustin) and Marlo Mortel (Victor Fred) as the main cast for the popular love team fans of FredNella (Freddie and Janella) and MarNella (Marlo and Janella) while taping her new episodes. Together with Janella in Wonderland powerhouse cast members are Andrei Felix, Freddie Gutierrez, Chin Chin Gutierrez, Bettina Carlos, Alfred Vargas, Aldred Nasayao, Miel Cuneta, Paolo Serrano, Matt Edwards, Nathan Barrera, KC Montero, Abby Bautista, Kat Alano, RJ Jimenez, Fretzie Bercede, Francis Magundayao, Jai and Joj Agpangan, Carlo Lazerna, Anne Discher, Donjeff Tejada, Sue Ramirez and Liza Soberano and the voices of Jerome Ponce as Dog Puppy, Nel Gomez as Janella's Pet Fish, Coleen Garcia as Lipstick Fish, Polo Ravales as Octopus, Jon Santos as Shrimp, Teejay Marquez as Jellyfish, Pia Magalona as Fisher, Juan Carlos Urquico as Porcupine Fish, Mario Maurer as Sea Lion, Louise Abuel as Zuma, Bobby Andrews as Tiger Fish, Elmo Magalona as Crab, Raven Villanueva as Sun Fish, Anton Revilla as Seal, Maybelyn dela Cruz as Chironex, Timothy Chan as Dreamfish, Josh Padilla as Remo, Chienna Filomeno as Whale Shark, CJ Navato as Squid, Ruben Gonzaga as Shark, Neil Coleta as Shell and Derrick Monasterio as Dragon Fish. Continue to feel the‘magic of Janella Bernardo’s unique mermaid love story, adventure and fantasy stories, Janella in Wonderland everyday 7:30pm, right after Express Balita on IBC’s PrimeTastik. For more updates, log on to www.ibc.com.ph, follow @janellainwonderland on Twitter; and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook fanpage at www.facebook.com/janellainwonderland. Tweet your thoughts, comments, and suggestions using the hashtag #ILoveJanellainWonderland.